Down the Rabbit Hole (Kairi version)
RatiganRules presents Kairi in Wonderland Starring Hayden Panettiere as Kairi Demi Lovato as the singing voice of Kairi Meg Ryan as Anastasia (Anya) Brendon Baerg as Thumper Travis Oates was Piglet Christopher Plummer as The Grand Duke of Owls Martin Short as the Cat in the Hat John Goodman as Sulley Billy Crystal as Mike Steve Buscemi as Randall Eric Jacobson as Fungus Keith David as Dr. Facilier Paige O'Hara as Belle Richard White as Gaston Jess Harnell as Br'er Rabbit Anne Hathaway as Jewel Jim Cummings as Ben Ali Gator Rob Paulsen as Jose Carioca Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck Kath Soucie as Sniffles Michelle Pfeiffer as Eris and Phil Snyder as Jiminy Cricket Chorus: Kairi in Wonderland Male Chorus: How do you get to Wonderland? Chorus: Over the hills or underland Or just behind a tree? When clouds go rolling by Male Chorus: They roll away and leave the sky Chorus: Where is the land beyond the eye The people cannot see? Where can it be? Male Chorus: Where do stars go? Where is the crescent moon? Female Chorus: They must be somewhere in the sunny afternoon Chorus: Kairi in Wonderland Female Chorus: Where is the path to Wonderland? Chorus: Over the hill or here or there I wonder where One sunny day in England, there were a lot of activities in the park. Toons were either playing games or fishing in the pond. Sitting under a tree was a Russian woman with auburn hair tied in a bun and blue eyes, wearing an indigo dress, matching shoes, white opera gloves, a white choker, and diamond earrings. Her name was Anastasia, or Anya for short, and she was currently reading a history book. "...leaders, and had been of late much accustomed to usurpation and conquest. Lippy Lion and Hardy-Har, the earls of Toonia and Toonance declared for him, and even Snagglepuss-" Anastasia was cut off when a shoe waved at her face. "Kairi!" Sitting on a branch was a 14-year-old girl with auburn hair and crystal blue/indigo eyes, wearing a white top with a black one underneath, purple biker shorts, underneath a purple skirt with a blue belt, and white slip-on shoes with purple caps. She also wears a silver necklace with a silver bead, a black choker, a yellow wristband and a purple arm band on her left arm. She also wears a pair of bracelets on her right arm. Her name was Kairi, Anastasia's daughter. Right now, she was making a daisy chain rather than listening to Anastasia. Accompanying her on a branch was a bunny with gray fur, a pink nose, and hazel eyes. His name was Thumper. "I'm listening," Kairi told Anastasia in a bored voice. As Kairi continued making her daisy chain, Anastasia continues reading. "And even Snagglepuss, the archbishop of Toonterbury, agreed to meet with Benny the Ball and offered him the crown." Meanwhile, Kairi placed her completed daisy chain on Thumper's head, who shook it off onto Anastasia's head. Kairi giggled, but Anastasia shouted, "Kairi! Will you please pay attention to your history lesson?" "I'm sorry, Mom." Kairi apologized. "But how can I possibly pay attention to a book with no pictures in it?" "My dear child, there are a lot of great books in this world without pictures," Anastasia responded. Kairi rolled her eyes. "In this world, perhaps. But in my world, the books would be nothing but pictures." "Your world?" Anastasia asked with a laugh. "What nonsense." Then an idea sprung in Kairi's head. She picked up Thumper and set him on her lap. "That's it, Thumper! If I had a world of my own, everything would be nonsense." Thumper nodded in agreement. "Nothing would be what it is, because everything would be what it isn't," Kairi continued. This perplexed Thumper, who shook his head in confusion. "And in the opposite way, what it is, it wouldn't be, and what it wouldn't be, it would. You see?" asked Kairi. "Nope." replied Thumper. Kairi jumped down to the ground, and Anastasia was too busy reading to notice. "In my world." Kairi said, "You wouldn't just jump and say nothing. You'd walk, run, and say, 'Yes, Miss Kairi.'" "I don't know if I can do any of those." said Thumper. "Oh, but you would." Kairi said as she picked up her rabbit. She started to walk away. "You'd be just like people, Thumper, and all the other animals too." She put Thumper down in a flower bed, as Kairi said, "Why, in my world..." Kairi: Cats and rabbits Would reside in fancy little houses And be dressed in hats and shoes and trousers. Kairi drops a flower on Thumper and he bats it away. Kairi lies down in the daisy field. Kairi: In a world of my own All the flowers Would have very extra special powers They would sit and talk to me for hours When I'm lonely in a world of my own A bluebird lands in a tree and begins to chirp. Kairi: There'd be new birds Lots of nice and friendly howdy-do birds The bird goes to a small pond and splashes around in it. Kairi: Everyone would have a dozen bluebirds The bird flew back to the branch and dried itself off. Kairi: Within that world of my own I could listen to a babbling brook And hear a song that I could understand Kairi and Thumper lie down on the riverbank. Kairi: I keep wishing it could be that way Because my world would be a wonderland As the song ended, Kairi closed her eyes and touched a river and her reflection rippled. Suddenly, a new reflection formed farther down the river. Thumper's jaws dropped and he did take a double take. The reflection was a 6-year-old pig with pink skin, wearing a magenta jumpsuit with thin, black hairlined stripes. His name was Piglet. He had his eyes closed as he walked and whistled a tune. "Kairi! I see something coming our way!" Thumper called out, as he started to tug on Kairi, trying to get the girl's attention. "Oh, Thumper," Kairi said. "It's just a pig with a jumpsuit..." Her eyes snapped open and she too did a double take with a surprised look on her face. Piglet pulled out a pocket watch from his pocket, as Kairi added in surprise, "And a watch!" Piglet looked at the watch and a look of shock appeared on his face. "Oh, d-d-d-dear!" Piglet exclaimed. He began to run away, as he yelled, "I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!" "Now this is curious," Kairi said. "What can a pig possibly be late for?" She got up and started to follow the pig and Thumper followed his owner, as Kairi yelled, "Please, sir!" Piglet: I'm late, I'm late For a very important date No time to say hello, good-bye! I'm late, I'm late, I'm late! As he disappeared over a hill, Kairi stopped and said to her rabbit, "It must be awfully important, like a party or something!" Then she yelled, as she and Thumper chased after him, "Mister Pig! Wait!" Piglet: No, no, no, no, no, no, no I'm overdue! I'm really in a stew! Piglet reached a hole in the side of a hill and turned. Piglet: No time to say good-bye, hello! I'm late, I'm late, I'm late! He jumped into the hole and disappeared again. Kairi and Thumper ran to the rabbit hole and Kairi got down on her knees. "My, what a peculiar place to have a party," she said. "I should say." Thumper said in agreement. Kairi started to crawl into the hole and was surprised to be at the front of a long tunnel. "You know, Thumper, we really shouldn't...uh...uh...be doing this..." Kairi said as she squeezed into the tunnel. "After all, we haven't been invited!" She did fit, but she was a tad too big, as she crawled down the tunnel and added, "And curiosity often leads to TROUBLLLLLLEEEE!" The reason why she had suddenly screamed because she had fallen. The tunnel had lead to another large hole. Thumper was lucky enough not to fall also, as he watched Kairi fell down, rapidly. "Good-bye, Thumper!" Kairi shouted, as she fell into the darkness and the girl and rabbit waved to each other. "GOOD-BYYYYEEE!" Category:Alice in Wonderland Fanmakes Category:Alice in Wonderland Parodies Category:Fan Fiction Category:Songs